


Family Tradition

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [31]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: They wait for the ball to drop
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Family Tradition

The room was crowded. Everyone was dancing, having a good time. Except for one. She was alone, looking around her with a miserable expression on her face. 

She appeared resolved, deciding she was going to leave and not wait for the ball to drop. Meanwhile, outside, he was running. No one knew where he was running to or even why he was doing so, but they were so busy with their own lives, waiting for their own countdown, that they didn’t care. 

Her friends told her to wait. At least wait until the New Year’s Eve countdown, but she was adamant. She couldn’t stand around feeling miserable.

There were no taxis available. He tried to hail one to no avail. He just had to keep running and hope he got there in time. 

He reached the hotel and flung open the door before running up the staircase to the ballroom. 

She was almost to the exit when she saw him. She stared at him, incredulous. What was he doing here? 

When it was obvious he’d spotted her, she steeled herself, determined to tell him off. To not buy into whatever excuse he was going to give her. 

He was still panting a little when he approached her. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and the thing is, I love you.”

She stared at him, more surprised than confused. “What?”

“I love you,” he repeated, almost deadpan. Maybe it was the fact that he’d obviously been running. She had no idea what to say back.

“How do you expect me to respond to this?”

“How about you love me too?”

The anger rose in her. “How about I’m leaving?” she said, attempting to brush past him. He pursued her. They continued to argue, even as the countdown began. Ten, nine

She still argued with him, as others around them celebrated. He broke into a long tirade. She stared at him, wondering if he'd finally gone off the deep end. 

“I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you’re looking at me like I’m nuts. I love that when I spend a day with you I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it’s not because I’m lonely. And it’s not because it’s New Year’s Eve. I came here tonight because when you realise you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

She snuggled in the arms of her love. “Mm, I love this.”

He looked down at her with an amused grin. “I thought you hated romcoms.”

“I’ll make an exception for this one. Because it’s your favourite.”

“They kind of remind me of us,” he said. “They hate each other at first, then become friends, then …”

“Oh no, I didn’t hate you. You hated me,” she said.

“Really?”

“Hmm,” she said, nodding. “I remember I was with you at the hospital. You were trying to leave and I got in front of you. You picked me up like I was a feather and lifted me out of your way. At first I was like kind of shocked at how easily you did that but then I thought it was kind of cool.”

“And then you called me weird. And a geek.”

“Well, you were then.”

“Thanks,” he said. 

She punched his arm. “You know better than that, Smallville.” She returned to snuggling against his chest, watching as the movie ended and the credits rolled. “Guess they don’t make ‘em like they used to.”

“No, they don’t.” She looked up at him. They both moved in for a kiss when suddenly the door to their bedroom was flung open. 

“Did they do it yet?”

Lois sat up, frowning. “Do what?”

“Drop the ball, Mom.” Ella sighed impatiently. “It’s almost midnight.”

Both Clark and Lois groaned. “You know, there is such a thing as private time,” Lois grumbled at her children. 

Lara and Jon crowded behind their sister. “Mom, Dad, we have to watch the ball drop. It’s traditional.”

The three children (well, technically Ella was an adult at eighteen, Lara was a teenager and Jon, named for his Grandpa, or both of them really, since his full name was Jonathan Samuel Lane-Kent, was almost nine) practically jumped on the bed as Clark changed the channel so they could all watch the ball dropping. 

The youngest Kents began the countdown first. Lois turned to her husband with a smile. It had become a tradition in their family for at least most of the past eighteen years. Ella had been just a baby. Oliver and Chloe hadn’t been able to stay through the holidays and they’d decided to take advantage of their daughter finally sleeping through the night by sitting up and watching a movie before the New Year countdown. The movie on cable that night had been When Harry Met Sally. They’d watched it every New Year’s Eve since that night, although not without some super interruptions. 

The clock ticked over, signalling the start of a new year. Lois turned to look at her husband. They’d been together through thick and thin, married (officially, that was) for sixteen years, had known each other around thirty. Lois loved him more now than when she had first fallen in love with him. 

“Happy New Year, Lois.”

She kissed him. “Happy New Year, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is quoted verbatim from When Harry Met Sally, but the actions are my words, based on what I observe from the movie. I did it this way deliberately. I thought this would be a nice way of concluding this series by giving you a glimpse of the future as well as answering the prompt, New Year's kiss.


End file.
